dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Goku
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Gokū: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Goku: Xeno Kakarot Red Goku (by Fu) |Appears in = |manga debut = "Dispatch! Time Patrol" |anime debut = "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 |Height = 175 cm (5'9")Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 62 kg (136 lbs) |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno Bardock (father) Xeno Gine (mother) Xeno Turles (brother)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Xeno Gohan (son) Xeno Goten (son) Xeno Pan (granddaughter) |Counterparts = Goku Future Goku Kakarot Goku (Goku Black's timeline) Goku Black }} Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an incarnation of Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Xeno Goku is a tall and muscular man. Like his counterparts, Xeno Goku is the spitting image of his father, Xeno Bardock, possessing the same unique spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Xeno Gine. Perhaps Xeno Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his spiky black hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Xeno Goku is also seemingly void of his Saiyan tail until transforming into Super Saiyan 4. During Xeno Goku's time aiding the Time Patrol, seen in Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Goku wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag of Senzu Beans secured to his obi. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Xeno Goku later wears a black coat. Personality Xeno Goku's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Xeno Goku's time as a Time Patroller matured him considerably, showing to be far more responsible to the task at hand. This growth in character also makes Xeno Goku take his missions more seriously and chooses to finish a battle as fast as possible rather than draw it out for sake of a fun challenge. Outside of missions however, he remains his normal cheerfully and friendly demeanor. Biography Background Xeno Goku's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT - having battled the Shadow Dragons in the past. At some point he encountered Broly. Xeno Goku was not dead during the events of Fusion Reborn, unlike his main timeline counterpart, this however led to him being killed by Towa in the manga. However, he was later revived. Additionally, unlike his main timeline counterpart Xeno Goku did not experience the events of Dragon Ball Super and so was unaware of Super Saiyan Blue until his encounter with the main timeline Goku. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, after Demigra reveals himself at the Time Nest, Chronoa summons the strongest warrior from Xeno Trunks' memories - Goku - in order to have him assist Xeno Trunks for a limited time. Xeno Goku and Xeno Trunks then spend the next six months training and getting stronger though in reality it had only been three days due to Chronoa changing the flow of time in the room they were training in. Dark Empire Saga Xeno Goku's first mission was to correct an alternation in history involving his first fight with Frieza on Namek. In this altered history, Xeno Frieza, attached to the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball was overwhelming Goku even as a Super Saiyan. However, Xeno Goku along with Xeno Trunks arrived just in time to save Goku from dying. The two Gokus then fire a Super Kamehameha at Frieza and though he is able to hold each of them back, it causes enough distraction for to enable Xeno Trunks to slice him in half, correcting history. Xeno Goku's next mission involved correcting the history of Xeno Majin Buu, who had merged with another Dark Dragon Ball, the Three-Star. However, the Dark Empire army arrive along with their commander, the Demon God Dabura who intervenes in Goku and Buu's battle. When Dabura slices Buu in half he turns his attention to Goku but dropping his guard the conflict started to escalate when Buu absorbs Dabura. Soon enough, Chronoa appears bringing along Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta as back up. With no other choice, Xeno Goku fuses with Xeno Vegeta once more to form Xeno Vegito. While they were successful at holding their own against the powered up Dark Demon God Buu, they were stopped in their tracks by the sudden appearance of the mysterious Chamel and as a result Buu escapes. Recovering from the mission, they were soon approached by Chamel, who complimented their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. Chamel takes the Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to Hell where they confront Towa and the grim reaper, Shroom who had moments earlier defeated Xeno Janemba. Chamel tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Xeno Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. The battle rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a dark portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Xeno Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Xeno Goku to get away while Xeno Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. When Xeno Goku comes through the other side of the portal he finds himself in the Demon Realm and sees Super Saiyan 4 Broly Dark battling against Demon God Towa. Upon seeing Xeno Goku, Broly goes into a fit of rage and attacks him immediately, Towa and Xeno Paragus take the opportunity to attack Xeno Broly but Paragus is punched hard, knocking him through the same portal that Xeno Goku travelled through and knocks out Towa. Shortly after, Mira also appears through a portal and absorbs the unconscious Towa to enter a more powerful form which he then uses to battle Broly. Seeing the ongoing battle between the two, Xeno Goku powers up into his Super Saiyan 4 state as well and heads into battle as all three fighters battle it out against one another at the same time. The three prove to all be on par with each other and end the battle each with a large beam of energy causing a huge explosion that knocks out Xeno Goku and Broly causing his Dark Dragon Ball to fall out of his chest though Mira is left standing. Shortly after the battle, he rejoins the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm as they attempt to stop Mechikabura from having his wish granted by Dark Shenron. He battles with his allies against Mechikabura's subordinates, fighting against Shroom but due to still being tired from his earlier battle, fuses with Xeno Vegeta to become Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta who quickly turns the tables on his enemies. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game opening, he attempts to hit Demigra with a Kamehameha, but Robelu blocks it. In the manga, Xeno Goku and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them and Xeno Goku finds himself battling against Majuub. Shortly afterward Demigra and his henchmen Chamel and Robelu appear. With Towa and Dabura also in the area sporting a new more powerful Demon God state, Robelu tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to fuse. Doing so they become Xeno Gogeta and later defuse upon everyone being teleported by Chamel to Demigra's lair. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Xeno Goku heads through the Blue Hell gate where Salsa is it's protector. Xeno Goku fires a Kamehameha but Salsa swings his sword, producing a gale of wind that sends the energy blast back, causing it to hit Xeno Goku directly. Xeno Goku charges in for a physical confrontation but is caught up in Salsa's Trick of Tornado technique which cuts away at him. As Salsa rushes in with his sword to put an end to things, Xeno Goku counters by using his Power Pole to hit his opponent in the stomach. With the tornado fading, Xeno Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a second Kamehameha to defeat the demon. He then returns to the hideout where he is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Heavily injured, unable to fight and with Xeno Trunks being the only one left standing thanks to his Key Sword, Xeno Goku along with the other Saiyans give Xeno Trunks their energy so that he can go on to face Mechikabura at the Time Nest, unexpectedly transforming him into a Super Saiyan God in the process. After recovering, Xeno Goku and the others travel through a rift to the now desolate Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in their final battle against Mechikabura. Xeno Goku having obtained the Key Sword (that had been previously thrown away by Mechikabura) hands it over to Chronoa so she can recharge it. As the others attempt to buy her some time, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta use Old Kai's Potara to fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito to battle Mechikabura. This allows enough time for Chronoa to recharge the Key Sword enabling Xeno Trunks to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away in an eternal labyrinth. After Tokitoki assumes a giant form and restores the Time Nest to it's original state, Xeno Vegito defuses and everyone celebrates their hard earned victory. Prison Planet Saga Xeno Goku heard about Fu scheming on a strange planet and so, allowed himself to be captured while out on patrol in order to investigate the Prison Planet for himself. Xeno Goku encounters his main timeline counterpart who is searching for Future Trunks and believes him to be in allegiance with Fu. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the two seemingly prove to be an even match for one another. Xeno Goku is surprised at meeting a version of himself with a power that he does not know about. In the video game only, Goku defeats Xeno Goku, who is left to catch his breath after the battle, realizing that his counterpart is a step above him. Goku asks Xeno Goku about Fu, but before Xeno Goku can answer Fu shows up. Xeno Goku reveals that he allowed himself to be captured to investigate. Fu tells the group that to leave the Prison Planet they need seven Special Dragon Balls held by the prisoners, with Xeno Goku already in possession of the One-Star ball. After Fu heads back to his laboratory, Xeno Goku heads off in search for him alone. In the game, Xeno Goku is ambushed by Majin Ozotto, who steals his Special Dragon Ball and runs off. He later returns along with Xeno Vegeta and destroys Fu's laboratory. They then head to the battlefield to face the evil Saiyan, Cumber, saving Goku in the process. On Xeno Vegeta's suggestion the two fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegito. After overpowering Super Saiyan 3 Cumber, the two defuse. When Fu arrives, he points out that they are responsible for destroying his lab and now also the seal surrounding the Prison Planet. As Fu powers up into his Super Fu state, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta state it is their mission as the Time Patrol to capture him and prepare to face him in battle. The two Time Patrollers end up at a disadvantage but the battle is cut short due to Cumber returning. Cumber retaliates by throwing a giant energy blast at the pair and the Saiyans begin to lose ground as it forces them slowly backwards. The two are saved however when Goku awakens from his earlier defeat and enters into his Ultra Instinct state which he sues to deflect the blast away. Xeno Goku is amazed at what Goku has become but quickly realises that now is the time to teleport everyone away from the planet before it explodes. Upon returning to Beerus' Planet, Xeno Goku says his farewells and teleports away. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Ultimate Mission X'' In Ultimate Mision X, Goku encounters the version of him from Battle of Gods and wonders who will win, him from when he borrowed everyone else's power, or himself who became strong through constant training. Power ;Anime During Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku's brief battle against his main timeline counterpart as a Super Saiyan Blue, the two Gokus appear to be equal to one another, with neither Goku appearing to gain a major advantage. However Xeno Goku stopped the fight when he tricked his main timeline counterpart into clashing Kamehamehas with his own in an attempt to destroy the sky barrier on the planet they were battling on, as he quickly figured out that this Goku and Vegeta are on his side. Later he fights against Fu along side Xeno Vegeta and while they are able to hold their own, the two Saiyans appear to be out of breath, unlike their opponent. Shortly afterward, they struggle to stop Cumber's blast just prior to Ultra Instinct Omen Goku deflecting it away with ease. ;Manga When Xeno Goku appears in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dark Demon Realm Mission he is said to be "the strongest warrior", suggesting that he is more powerful than Demon God Demigra, who had appeared before him. The character chart describes him as the strongest Saiyan. When encountering Xeno Frieza (who has merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball) on Namek, a combined Kamehameha from base Xeno Goku and Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) is able to pressure Frieza at 100% Full Power with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Merged. Later Xeno Goku in his base form is shown to be able to fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged - however, he is severely damaged while Buu has taken no damage. He is also unable to land a single blow on Demon God Dabura, whose power impresses him and is then at a severe disadvantage when attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. Goku noted that Chronoa had forbade him from turning Super Saiyan 4 - since it would affect time. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Xeno Goku is able to hold his own against Broly Dark and Mira (Towa absorbed) - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. He participates in a three way battle and Xeno Goku is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. He later fights against Salsa while in his advanced Demon God state and despite his struggles while in base form, soon ends the fights with a single Kamehameha as a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Prison Planet Saga, where neither of the two are shown to gain an advantage over the other. ;Video Games In Ultimate Mission X, Xeno Goku is unsure of who would win between himself and Super Saiyan God Goku from Battle of Gods. Xeno Goku is capable of fighting Xeno Four-Star Dragon, who is stronger than the ordinary Nuova Shenron. When Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku fights Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Xeno Goku is defeated and notes that Goku is a little bit stronger. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta are later able to evenly fight Super Saiyan Cumber. In World Mission, at the Tournament of Power segment of the storymode, he and Xeno Vegeta manage to overpower their counterparts, forcing them to fuse into Vegito. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. ** 10x Kamehameha – Xeno Goku fires a power Kamehameha 10 times stronger than usual in Super Saiyan 4. **'Instant Kamehameha' - Used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku as his Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Heroes. **'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - Used by Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku as his super attack. **'God Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Super God Shock Flash' - Goku places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Used by base Xeno Goku as his super attack. *'Spirit Control' - An advanced ki manipulation ability that allows its user to achieve a multitude of abilities. ** Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan During his battle with Xeno Frieza on Planet Namek, Xeno Goku achieved this legendary transformation. This form multiples his power exponentially, from ten times to fifty times depending on the source. In this form, Xeno Goku gains a slight increase in muscle and height and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair also becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates a golden aura which showcases the intensity of his power from electrical sparks radiating in his aura. ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. This form is eight times stronger than an ordinary Super Saiyan. He uses this form to knocks out Gravy with a single headbutt in one of the games openings. ;Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. He only uses the form when absolutely necessary, as Chronoa has forbidden him from using it from the potential harm it can cause on the timelines. He uses this form during his battle with Mira and Broly as well as his battles with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Fu and Cumber. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Vegito Xeno Vegito is the Potara Fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Xeno Buu. During the battle with the evil Saiyan Cumber, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. ;Xeno Gogeta Xeno Gogeta is the Fusion Dance fusion of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Xeno Janemba, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom and later the gathered Demon Gods. |-|Equipment= *'Power Pole' - A magical, length-changing staff. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Goku, Goku (Super Saiyan), and Xeno Trunks vs. Xeno Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power/Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Xeno Goku vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) *Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dark Broly Dark vs. Mira (Dark Empire) Towa absorbed) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Xeno Goku vs. Chi-Chi and Uub (Majuub) *Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Salsa (Demon God; second version) ;Anime *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber (Base/Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu (Super Fu) *Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Cumber Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Goku Xeno es:Son Goku Xeno fr:Son Gokû (Xeno) it:Son Goku (Xeno) pl:Son Gokū: Xeno Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials